


Goku's Version of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Theme

by ShadowKingLegette



Series: Song Parody [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Parody, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Goku has own story to tell by using The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song as inspiration.





	Goku's Version of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Theme

(Fresh Prince of Bell Air Theme)

 

Now, this is a story all about how

My life got flipped-turned upside down

And I'd like to take a minute

Just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air

In west Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground was where I spent most of my days

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool

And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school

When a couple of guys who were up to no good

Started making trouble in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and my mom got scared

She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'

I begged and pleaded with her day after day

But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way

She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.

I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad

Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.

Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?

Hmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that

Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?

I don't think so

I'll see when I get there

I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well, the plane landed and when I came out

There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out

I ain't trying to get arrested yet

I just got here

I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near

The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror

If anything I could say that this cab was rare

But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Bel Air'

I pulled up to the house about seven or eigth

And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'

I looked at my kingdom

I was finally there

To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air

 

(Goku Version)

 

Now, this is a story all about how

The Universe was flipped upside down

And I'd like to take a minute

Just here me out.

I'll tell you how I became the hero of a planet called Earth.

In Mount Paozu I was fed and raised

In the mountains was where I spent most of my days

Catchin fish cooking some salmon for food

And seeing my Grandpa put me in a good mood.

When a giant big ape that was angry as h@ll

Smashed everything up, including Taco Bell

No one told me the truth and I was lost for years.

Until Vegeta showed up that's when my brain turned its gears.

He stomped and clobbered me with a furry rage.

Its a good thing an old friend stepped up to the stage.

I was close to the brink and its not fun to kick rocks.

I can hear Yemma's voice scolding, "Is your head made of blocks?!"

Snake way, so long and dull.

Moving down that path is absolute bull.

I thought death was supposed to be easy as pie.

Hmm I think someone lied.

But it was worth the effort, workout, all that.

At the end the place will help you lose a lot of fat.

No doubt at all.

You should check it out soon.

King Kai will instruct you for a joke or two.

Well, just be ready for the crazy tests.

Don't be shocked if two small creatures will make you want to take a rest.

Its not easy with the gravity too.

I'm just saiyan.

Its for those who desire to improve, Kaioken.

I battled lots of foes whenever they came.

Showed mercy to some and they spat before cursing my name.

If anything you'd think they would say thanks Goku.

No it was like 'Dumb@ss Saiyan' - 'and I'll defeat you.'

I did die a few times about two or three.

Its no wonder I get yelled at by my wife ChiChi.

I look to my planet

Not the Vegeta one.

Don't call me Kakarot just plain Goku Son.


End file.
